disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of the Lasat
"Legends of the Lasat" (previously titled "Legacy of Lasan") is the twenty-ninth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on February 3, 2016, and is the twelfth episode of the second season. Plot Upon receiving a tip from one of his contacts, Ezra leads the Rebels to Nixus Hub 218 on a rescue mission, where his contact says that two refugees are being held prisoner by the Galactic Empire. The Rebels arrive to find the refugees being led out of a cargo container at gunpoint, and they realize who the refugees are: two Lasat who survived the fall of Lasan. Zeb is shocked, having believed himself to be the last of the Lasat, and the rebels quickly attack the stormtroopers and Imperial officer in order to free the Lasat prisoners. Afterwards, the Rebels are greeted by Ezra's contact, who turns out to be Hondo Ohnaka. The two Lasats are known as Chava the wise and Gron, and both recognize Zeb as the former captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, much to Zeb's discomfort. His fellow rebels are surprised, as Zeb never told them that he was captain of the Honor Guard. Zeb dismisses it, saying only that it was a long time and he had forgotten that life. With reinforcements bound to show up, the rebels begin the return trip back to the Ghost. Hondo asks for the payment he was promised, only to discover that Ezra deceived him, leaving the Weequay pirate proud of his young friend. Just after the Rebels leave, a squadron of Stormtroopers come across Hondo. Always one to make a profit and double cross his friends if necessary, Hondo points the Stormtroopers in the direction of the Rebels. While heading back to the ship, Ezra asks Chava about where they are headed. She tells him they are on a journey to their new world, Lira San, a world described in prophecy as a safe system where the Lasat can begin a new life. Zeb does not believe in prophecies, however, nor does he believe in a future for his people. As this is discussed, Hondo leads the troopers to the Rebels, and the soldiers inform Agent Kallus, who tells them to capture the Rebels alive and that he will be there soon. As the troopers move in to intercept, Hondo contacts Ezra and warns him about the impending threat. The Stormtroopers show up and begin a firefight with the Rebels, cornering them in the Nixus halls. To save his friend, Hondo quietly seals a few doors, cutting many of the Stormtroopers off from the Rebels. The Rebels are able to fight their way back to the Ghost and take off, while Hondo is found and captured by other Stormtroopers. The Ghost departs from Nixus and escapes to hyperspace just as Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine arrive. Safely in hyperspace, the Rebels learn from Chava that she does not know the location of Lira San, as it is uncharted and from an ancient Lasat legend. In order to find it, Chava states the "child" of prophecy must first save "the warrior" and "the fool." With Ezra's participation, Chava begins a ritual designed to guide them to their new world. While everyone else is supportive, Zeb remains distant as if he does not want any part of it. Puzzled by his friend's reluctance, Ezra leaves the ritual preparations and speaks to Zeb, who explains that he feels guilty for failing to protect his people when the Empire destroyed them. As captain of the honour guard, he was responsible for protecting the royal family and all the Lasat. Though he fought to the end, Lasan was lost to the Empire and most of the Lasat were killed. Despite his friend's guilt and shame, Ezra encourages Zeb to take this opportunity to protect his people again by helping Chava and Gron find Lira San. This encouragement helps Zeb overcome his guilt, and participates in the ritual. He assembles his Bo-Rifle in the way the ancient Lasat once did, allowing it to interact with Chava's staff. Chopper activates a map of the galaxy, and the bo-rifle creates a surge of electricity that points to an uncharted world in Wild Space. Realizing the prophecy could be true, the Rebels plot a course beyond the Outer Rim Territories. As the Ghost nears the edge of the Outer Rim, Hera is forced to bring the ship out of hyperspace because a huge imploded star cluster stands in their path. Any starship that approaches the maelstrom could get destroyed by the gravity field within the cluster. Chava recognizes it as the maze referenced in the prophecy, meaning that Lira San lies somewhere within or beyond the cluster. Just then, Agent Kallus’ ship emerges from hypserspace, thanks to Hondo’s assistance and a tracker he placed on the communications device he gave to Ezra. Agent Kallus gives them one minute to surrender, otherwise he will order an attack on their ship. Chava states that Kallus is the warrior that the prophecy spoke of, and explains to a perplexed Zeb that there are many warriors, fools, and children. A child sees things not as they are but how they can be, the fool denies his destiny, and the warrior creates his own destiny. Chava says that no one is ever just one of them, but rather, in time, becomes all of them. Realizing that Chava's wisdom meant that he has to help forge his destiny and the destiny of the Lasat, Zeb uses the power generated from his bo-rifle to navigate the Ghost into the cluster, leading the way to Lira San. Noticing the rebels are attempting to escape, Kallus deploys two TIE Fighters to pursue them, but as they move in they are ripped apart by the gravitational forces of the star cluster, while the Ghost makes it through unharmed. Kallus' ship opens fire, but each shot deflects in opposite directions. Soon the haul of his ship begins to buckle from the gravity fields. Kallus is forced to turn back, but takes pleasure in knowing that the Rebels will be destroyed by the cluster. Against his expectations, however, the Ghost is able to safely make it through the gravity field, and the hyperdrive automatically kicks in and sends the Ghost into the middle of the star cluster. Traveling through hyperspace, the Rebels are surrounded by blinding light and are knocked unconscious. They wake up to find themselves in unknown space, but realize they have found the planet of Lira San, much to the joy of the three Lasats. Zeb uses the Phantom to bring Chava and Gron to the surface, while the others stay behind. They talk about whether Zeb will stay with his people, but Kanan suspects he will return. When he does, he brings happy news that Lira San is already inhabited by millions of Lasats. It turns out that Lira San is the original home world of the Lasat. Zeb feels proud of what he helped accomplish, and because the Ghost has made it through the maelstrom once, they now know the safe course to Lira San. With that, Zeb resolves to guide any other surviving Lasat he finds to their new home. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Imperial Officer *Jim Cummings as Hondo Ohnaka *Dee Bradley Baker as Kassius Konstantine *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Grey DeLisle as Chava *Gary Anthony Williams as Gron, Stormtrooper #2, Stormtrooper Commander #1 *Dave Filoni as Stormtrooper Commander #2 Gallery Trivia *Hondo Ohnaka made his second appearance in this episode of Star Wars Rebels followed by his debut in "Brothers of the Broken Horn". *This is the first episode to feature other Lasats beside Zeb. *This episode was originally titled "Legacy of the Lasat", but it was changed to "Legends of the Lasat" after the mid-season cliffhanger episode was itself named "Legacy". Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes